Set fire to the star
by Karkat McCormick
Summary: Lucy es un lucero sin brillo junto a un refulgente sol. —NaLu.


*Dándose topetazos contra la pared* (?) Ok… lo Nalu no es mi favorito, aclaro, y no, no apoyo el LoLu ni el GrayLu ni todas esas cosas raras. Lo curioso es que no pude escribir este drabble con otra pareja, así que… *rueda* Esto es un OS, no hay ni habrá continuación.

**Disclaimer aplicado:** Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima.

* * *

"**SET FIRE TO THE STAR"**

— ¿Me amas? —pregunta ella, con su cara de niña perfecta, mientras juega con sus cabellos de dulce. Natsu sonríe, cansado, y es que es la decima quinta vez que le pregunta alrededor del día—. Dime que me amas…

Sí, Lucy no puede evitar casi ponerse de rodillas y rogarle que le recuerde lo que ya sabe.

Afuera, lágrimas del enternecido cielo salpican el alféizar de su ventana, acompañadas de poemas susurrantes y los ronquidos de Happy.

Natsu asiente despacio, sin despegar los labios. No ha apartado los ojos del reloj de pared.

No puede apartarlos.

— No suenas convencido, sabes… —comenta la muñeca de porcelana parlante, solo entonces Natsu se digna a mirarla, encontrándose con su sonrisa nerviosa y bucles de oro. Sus ojos amenazan derretirse en lágrimas en cualquier microsegundo. Por _su_ culpa, por la de su padre, su madre, quien sabe. Lucy llora por _todo_ y _nada_.

Natsu ya se acostumbro a verla llover.

— Te amo Luce.

— ¿En serio?

El chico rueda los ojos, y vuelve a darse la vuelta como si el reloj le llamara con cada 'tic toc' de su parte. Pensando en un posible rechazo, Lucy suelta sus cabellos.

— ¿En… serio? —repite. Natsu la siente temblar, está a punto de quebrarse en mil pedazos—. Perdiste tu paga por mi culpa en nuestra última misión. Recibiste varias heridas. Me dedique a llorar… no soy tan fuerte, ¿sabes? —Toma una pequeña pausa, desanimada— ¿En serio me amas?

El noventa por ciento del tiempo, ella piensa que no. Que es _imposible_, como que pueda probar el sabor del arco iris o las palabras cobren vida. Ella es _tan_ débil…

Un lucero sin brillo junto a un refulgente sol.

El diez restante, no para de alardear ser su novia, después de tantos años de ceguera de parte de ambos. Pero no es suficiente.

(no puedes alimentarte ni beberte al amor)

Lucy en serio se esfuerza. Compra vestidos escotados, maquillaje, joyas, quiere y necesita ser su Diosa personal.

Si tan solo diera tanto de sí en las batallas…

(no puedes luchar con barniz de uñas, tristemente)

Sino todas las modelos competirían cara a cara con un mago. Pero ni ella acepta eso.

Una rubia hueca que necesita ser llenada con llamas pasionales, provenientes de un dragón.

Lucy está _vacía_, no hay nada dentro. Mas que órganos, huesos rotos, y litros de pintura bermellón. Natsu también sabe eso.

Bien podría haberla abandonado, en el estante de 'amigos usados', y en su lugar la cuida y protege, la _ama_.

Lucy a sufrido tanto, ha recibido tantas mentiras, que no es capaz de creerle. Ni a él. —después de tantos golpes una muñeca aprende a temer.

Entonces, incluso con dos años como pareja, Lucy aun pregunta si la ama. Confirmando si aun no se harto de ella.

Mordiendo sus uñas hasta hacerlas sangrar, riendo como un gato al momento de ahogarse, oh sí… su risa es muy hermosa en verdad.

Natsu no se cansa de ella. Se harta de que lo crea capaz de olvidarla de un momento a otro, pero de ella, jamás.

La piensa como el diamante más pequeño del vasto universo, ese que esconde su belleza entre el resto. Una gota de agua dulce. La nota desafinada que nunca se olvida en su rapsodia loca de amor.

Una llama que le quema… (aunque el ardiente sea él) —volviendo cenizas todo rastro de piel expuesto.

Era un gran pecado amarla, pero no tan grande como el dolor que acarreaba. Dolía observarla, tan apagada.

— Eres la luz que prende mis flamas Luce —responde, fingiendo ser el poeta que no es. Se da la vuelta y acaricia la palma de su mano. Lucy casi se lo cree—. Necesito que lo entiendas, como las frases de tus libros que tanto te gustan.

— Lo que dijiste recién lo sacaste de uno Natsu —Lucy corresponde el gesto—. Dijiste que no te gustaba la lectura… (—mentiroso.)

El ceño de Natsu se frunce, pensaba que no se fijaría en eso.

Pero en lugar de lucir molesto, una media luna se dibuja en sus labios, y le sigue el juego. Con tal de verla sonreír.

— No te enamores, me dijeron, vas a sufrir.

— No nazcas, vas a morir —completó ella con el semblante serio.

— Yo siempre te abrazo a distancia, ¿no lo sientes?

— Si me hablas mi cerebro se vuelve estúpido.

— Mi corazón arde.

Natsu siente que ha ganado cuando una sonrisa se asoma en Lucy, pero sabe que algo está mal cuando ella la deshace y aparta su mano. Se ha vuelto fría, como siempre que intenta ir más allá.

Como siempre que le coquetea.

(Ella quiere ser amada, mas no cortejada…

ella era una chica lista, pero se enamoro de la única forma en que una chica sabe: como una idiota)

— No te pienso Luce —está realmente confundido—. Te digo que te amo tanto y tú no a mí… ¿juegas conmigo o el error soy yo?

— No lo entenderías…

¿Has intentado hablar un idioma sin conocerlo? No es posible.

¿Has reído dolor? Tampoco es posible. Lucy teme, teme por no saber cómo amar. Es imposible cuando su corazón a duras penas es capaz de latir por sí mismo.

Justo por eso…

— No puedo amarte si no me dejas.

Natsu es _demasiado_ bueno.

Lucy asiente, con la cabeza en una nube no muy lejana. Intenta sonreír, pero su piel se resquebraja otro poco, dejando entrever su tristeza.

(ya lo sabía…

ni que todos los sedantes y alcohol de la enfermería le revolvieran _tanto _sus neuronas podridas)

Entonces, ¿Qué hace? Grita en silencio.

Natsu sufre,

ella sufre. —todos sufren.

Y cuando se cansan de auto mutilarse, ella cae en sus brazos, preguntando si la sigue amando, Natsu dice que sí, porque odiarla no está en su vocabulario.

Pero;

— Hay que prenderle fuego a la estrella; Luce.

Lucy alza el rostro, y ve más allá de los pastos en sus ojos de piedra preciosa. Ha comprendido perfectamente lo que quiso decir.

— No quiero arder Natsu… soy débil —insiste—. Las estrellas se avergüenzan de mí.

(y los planetas, y los soles, y las nebulosas, y el todo).

Natsu sonríe, —su más típico cliché, y la abraza con mayor cariño, queriendo fundirse con ella. Ser uno. Ser _algo_.

Quiere ser lo que la anime a brillar, y si no es capaz de dar luz propia, entonces dará fuego. Porque ella no es una puta estrella cualquiera.

— No, no se avergüenzan, te envidian —asegura— Porque no pueden ser lo que tú, una estrella fugaz. Una que yo amo Luce.

Da risa, mucha. ¿Esa es la mejor excusa que encubre su débil yo?, ¿esa era la causa de tantas dudas?

(le encanta.)

— Natsu…

Así ella no morirá como las otras, y explotara para ser olvidada. No, ella volara a través de los cielos, siendo libre, feliz, junto a las llamas de su amor.

— Creo que te amo.

— Creo que ya lo sabía. (y creía que ya nada podía superar esas dos palabras)

— Hazme tuya.

Excepto eso.

Una estrella animada sí que resultaba atrevida…

**#To be continued…**

* * *

Ahora que lo leo no le hayo ningún fundamento. Pero… no, nada. Ando sentimental, no me hagan caso, solo comenten que fue 'un coctel de sin sentidos' y me conformo con eso xD además al final fui demasiado explicita, que horror… *se lanza por el balcón*

Abrazos y besos llenos de fluffy para ustedes~

¿Review?


End file.
